The Great Underwear Story
by Aura - Key Of Twilight
Summary: It's a very "Interesting" story


The Great Underwear Story

The Great Underwear Story (Prequel to Freezer Cult Project)

Fanfic by: M. Cruz

Inspired By: Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z

Chapter I

It was a beautiful night in Japan. The moon was full and Usagi was at home

scarfing down on some food with her friends, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina, who

were all there studying and having a slumber party.

"Usagi! Leave some for the rest of us." Rei scolded, "You are making a pig

of yourself."

Usagi stops eating and says, "Fine lets get some studying done."

All of the sudden everyone gasps and stares at Usagi. Ami then says,

"Now Usagi are you actually serious or are you pulling our legs?"

"I want to study so I can fall asleep" Usagi responds and everyone groans.

Suddenly the phone rings and Usagi runs to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Usagi, It's me Darien."

"Oh hi Darien! What's up?"

"Well the strangest thing happened to me, some pig broke in and stole all my underwear!"

"What?! Why would anyone want to steal a person's underwear?"

"I was just thinking that very same thought. Well will you help me find them?"

"Of course I will for I stand for love justice, and the safety of all people's underwear!"

They say their good-byes and hang up the phone.

"Who called Usagi?" Rei asked.

"It was Darien, he told me that someone stole all his underwear!"

"Oh no wonder he called here he suspects you Usagi!"

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE SUSPECT ME!"

"Well rumor has it that you were the one that took it last time." Rei said.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"Sure it wasn't," Rei said sarcastically, "Then why did we find it in your closet?"

"SOMEONE PLANTED IT THERE!" Usagi yelled.

"Yeah sure whatever lets just go to sleep OK?" Rei said, "We'll discuss this problem tomorrow." she turns out the lights and they go to sleep.

Meanwhile on the moon a shadowy figure with horns sits by a window, looking at the earth. Suddenly a woman enters and the shadow turns around.

"Why hello Kaori Knight, you're back pretty soon." says the figure.

"I just came back with more of Darien's underwear."

"Tell me again, why are we stealing Darien's underwear?" asks the figure.

"I think that Darien holds one of the 4 pairs of underwear that make up the map so we can find the legendary moon palace. Once we find the moon palace we can place the underwear on top of the site and the dark star dragon balls will fall to the moon. Once we have them we can revive Freezer."

"Very good you remembered all that. Start searching through the pairs and I'll find some 'potential' targets." he turns to the earth and starts to laugh, then stops and says, "Laugh with me Kaori, Laugh with me." She starts laughing and sifting through the pairs of underwear.

"It's not here!"

"Don't worry, just take the night off and we'll take another crack at it when you're ready."

"Yes sir!" she walks away as the shadow laughs.

Chapter II

It's late afternoon and Gokou and his brother Bardok Jr. are at the arcades. Gokou is playing an interactive karate game and Bardok is racing Amara.

"It looks like I'm going to win." Amara says.

"Really because it looks to me I'm taking the lead now"

Just as he said that, Bardok takes the lead and he wins the race. He gets out and says, "Good race same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure just don't be too upset if I beat you."

"We'll see who will beat who tomorrow, remember I was a champion racer back on planet Meet."

Amara leaves and Mina, Rei, Usagi, and Lita all enter the arcade.

"Look Rei there's Bardok why don't you say hello?" Usagi said.

"Be quiet Usagi, I don't want him to know I like him yet." Rei whispered.

"Well he's going to figure it out eventually."

"Figure what out," Bardok says as he walks over to them.

"Uhh nothing nothing at all..." Rei says as her face turns red.

"Whatever, anyway did Darien happen to call any of you last night?" he asks.

"Yeah he called me asking for his underwear."

"Yeah he asked me to ask Oolong about that."

"What is an Oolong?" Rei asked.

"He was a pig who was in to stealing women's panties the last I heard now he goes either way with that whole deal."

"How weird, did he have them?" Mina asked.

"Nope he said he would never steal from a future King, and he knew I would kick his ass if he stole them from any of my friends."

"Hey you guys can you go outside for a minute? I got to talk to Bardok alone." Rei whispers to the girls and they nod and head out the door.

"What's up? Why are they leaving?"

"I got to ask you something and I don't want the other girls to hear it now."

"Well I want to ask you something too."

"Why don't you go first, I'm a little nervous now and I have to collect my thoughts." Rei says.

_I thought I'd never hear her say that !_ Bardok thinks and he says, "OK here goes, do you want to go out on Friday?" There's a long silence.

"I was just about to ask you that same question," Rei said, "so yes I'll go out with you, but can we double date with Usagi and Darien?" she added.

"Sure, I'll pick you guys up at 7?"

"Make it 7:30, I have study buddies until 6:00"

"OK 7:30 it is, see you then!"

"OK bye!" They leave the arcade and go their separate ways.

On the moon, the figure pushes a button and Kaori Knight enters the room.

"Yes sir?" She says.

"Are you ready to go out and take another pair of Darien's underwear?"

"I'll go out on Friday and search since he's going on a date."

"Excellent, and by the ways if those annoying Sailor Scouts show up eliminate them."

"Yes sir it'll be my pleasure." They both laugh.

Chapter III

It's Friday night, Rei and Usagi are waiting to be picked up by Bardok and Darien at Rei's place. It's snowing lightly outside so they wait inside.

"It's so cold outside, I wish they would hurry up." Usagi said, "How long has it been?"

"Oh Usagi you're so impatient!" Rei said.

"I'm not impatient, I'm hungry!" Usagi snapped back.

"ISN'T THERE A TIME WHEN YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT FOOD OR DARIEN?!" Rei yelled.

"I DO NOT THINK ABOUT FOOD AND DARIEN ALL THE TIME!"

"Oh I forgot you can't think when you're asleep!"

"WHY YOU BI-"

Just then the doorbell rings and Rei goes to get it.

"Oh hi Darien, at least someone is on time." Usagi said.

"Well Bardok is in the limo, he's too nervous to get out."

"Oh well lets get this show on the road, I'm starving!" Usagi says as they walk out Rei stops Usagi.

"Usagi I'm sorry about before, I was just nervous that's all."

"No problem Rei, I understand. I was nervous on my first date with Darien too."

They get in the limo and Rei sits next to Bardok who is dressed in a tuxedo.

"Hi Rei you look nice," He says.

"Thanks." She says as she blushes.

"Who's paying for this limo?" Usagi says as they pull away.

"Bardok is," Darien said.

"You didn't have to get a limo for me," Rei said.

"Actually I'm friends with the owner of the company that makes these limos so I'm getting it with a fifty percent discount."

"Oh, well you still didn't have to get one," Rei says and they talk as they reach the restaurant. They eat and discuss things then they go out to the docks to look at the boats.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight Bardok?" Rei says. Bardok is trying to look away from the moon.

"I can't look at the moon when it's full or I could destroy the world." Bardok says.

"What do you mean," Rei says but before he can answer her Kaori Knight appears.

"Well, well what do we have here? A bunch of teens out looking for a good time?" She says as she laughs.

_What is she doing alive? I thought we killed her._ Usagi thinks.

"Usagi run and transform!" Darien yells.

"Right!" she runs, takes her broach out and says, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" she then transforms into Sailor Moon.

"Now to get your underwear!" Kaori Knight says as she paralyzes Darien and makes him disappear.

_Oh no what am I going to do? I can't transform infront of Bardok!_ Rei thinks.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Moon says.

"Oh no not you again!" Kaori says.

"Oh yes it's me again. I fight for love, and I fight for justice, and in the name of the moon I shall punish evil and that means you!"

"Well speeches won't get you anywhere when you fight Freezer!"

"Who is freezer?" Sailor Moon says.

_Could she mean the same Freezer that killed my dad not to mention the entire Saiya-jin race? _Bardok thinks. he then turns to Rei and says, "You'd better transform now!"

"How do you know..."

"I'll explain later just do it!"

"MARS STAR POWER!" She transforms into Sailor Mars.

"KAAAA..MEEEEEE...HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE...HA!" Bardok says as he aims for Kaori Knight but she dodges.

"This isn't my fight, OOLONG! Take care of them!"

A huge version of Oolong appears and starts to attack the gang.

"Moon! You'd better handle this!" Mars says.

"Right!" Moon says as she raises the purity chalice up, "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

She transforms into Super Sailor Moon. She takes out her rod from her skirt and says "MOON RAINBOW HEART ACHE!" It hits and kills Oolong.

"Looks like I overstayed my welcome, bye!" Kaori Knight disappears. The scouts both revert back and they look at Bardok.

"What the hell are you?" Rei says.

"Well if you must know, I'm a Saiya-jin. I am one of the last of a lost race. There are about three of us, Gokou, Vegeta, and myself. We were all wiped out by Freezer."

"Kaori Knight mentioned him before, you've seen him?" Usagi asked.

"Seen him? I've fought him before! He's one of the most powerful beings in the entire Universe, well next to Gokou that is. He was defeated by Gokou but somehow they must be trying to revive him."

"So could they be behind the underwear robberies?" Rei asked.

"Well there was supposed to be a map that showed how to get the dark star dragon balls back to the moon where they can wish for Freezer to be revived."

"How do you know about it?" Rei asked.

"I heard about it on other planets."

"So what do we do to find Darien?" Usagi asked.

"Well I don't know where there base is. If I look in my archives I'll be sure to find where there base is. I remember reading something about the moon but I could be wrong."

"OK we'll meet at the ice cream shop tomorrow." Usagi said.

"OK I'll be there with the scroll." he says and Usagi walks away to tell the others before Rei leaves she turns to Bardok.

"Hey Bardok?"

"Yes?" he says and they kiss.

"Lets try this again when this is all over." she says.

"Sure I'd love to." and they both go their separate ways.

On the moon the shadow is joined by four others, and Darien is hanging from the ceiling.

"Well Kaori Knight, you did well." he says.

"Yes but those pesky Sailor Scouts got in the way and I also met with a Saiya-jin."

"He wasn't a Super Saiya-jin was he?"

"No it was his brother, Bardok."

"That guy? He shouldn't be a problem, we'll just lure him up here and have Freezer deal with him." They all laugh.

Chapter IV

Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru are sitting in an ice cream shop discussing plans as to which school Hotaru should attend.

"Lets see how's this one?" Michelle said.

"No I don't like that one this one kid called me a super freak when I healed him yesterday." Hotaru said as she looked at the brochure.

Usagi and the gang enter, followed by Bardok and Gokou and they join them. Rini enters too.

"I told you to slow down, you're such a meatball head Usagi!" Rini said.

"I also remember telling you to stay at home but you didn't want to listen to me so I didn't want to listen to you so there!" Usagi says and she sticks her tongue out at her.

"Whatever, Hi Hotaru, remember me?"

"Yes I remember how you protected me as Sailor Saturn even though you knew I was evil."

"You weren't evil it was the heart snatchers who were evil."

"So any news Bardok?" Rei asks.

"I found out where the base is and who has the pairs of underwear." He responds.

"First of where's the base?" Amara said.

"It's on the moon, right above the place where the moon palace was said to be."

"Is there any particular reason why they chose that spot?" Michelle asked.

"Well the scroll says that they need to place the underwear on the Moon Palace foundation, then they can summon the dark Shenlong and wish Freezer back but I don't think they know they're on the exact site where the Moon Palace stood." Bardok said.

"And why do you think that?" Usagi said.

"Because we haven't got the map to tell us all that." A voice says.

"Oh no it's..." Amara says.

"Kaori Knight at your service and let me thank you for telling us the location of the moon palace so now we can summon the evil Shenlong."

"You don't know where the underwear pairs are though!" Bardok says.

"I know exactly who has the three other pairs," and with that she puts an energy field around Amara, Michelle, and Rei.

"REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bardok yells and he starts to convulse.

"My my aren't we a bit sensitive." Kaori Knight says as she makes Rei disappear.

"GIVE HER BACK YOU BITCH!" Bardok yells.

"No I don't feel like it." She says.

"YOU...LITTLE....BITCH!" he goes in to convulsions, the ground breaks apart and the shop crumbles around him, "HOW...DARE...YOU...KIDNAP...MY...FRIENDS," he yells and lightning swirls around him and he yells as his hair and eyebrows turns gold and his eyes turn green.

Can this be a Super Saiya-jin? she thinks as she watches in amazement.

Bardok turns to the other scouts and says, "You guys go to my ship, I'll meet you there."

"But what about her?" Rini asks.

"JUST GO!" he yells and they head off to the ship, he looks to Kaori Knight and says, "NOW YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING REI!" and with that he powers up, "KAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEE...HA!" he yells and hits Kaori Knight cutting her in half, he speeds towards his ship

and starts it up.

"W-w-where are we g-g-going?" Hotaru asks.

"To the moon to save everyone." The super saiya-jin says and with that they take off and speed towards the moon.

Meanwhile on the moon the shadow watches as they approach. Hmm they figured it out and killed Kaori already and it's only the fourth chapter. He thinks and he calls his men over, "I want you to "greet" our guest while I get the "laser" ready to open the "portal" in which Freezer will be arriving from. I want our guests here ALIVE! Understood?"

"Yes sir," The tallest of them says and they all fly off as the shadow laughs.

Chapter V

They land on the moon and they all get out.

"That's the lab over there!" Bardok says as he points to the lab.

"OK lets kick some bad guy butt." Rini says and she runs to the lab.

"WAIT RINI LOOK OUT!" Bardok yells but it's too late and Rini is impaled on a spike, shook around and tossed into Bardok's arms.

"Good god that's some security system," Sailor Moon says.

Bardok reads the label on the spike, "Call 1-800-ALARM-ME. Hmm interesting." he says and suddenly they all get knocked unconscious.

They wake up inside a cage, while Bardok is tied to a wall. They are inside a lab and 4 glowing pairs of underwear are sitting just out of reach of the Sailor Scouts.

"Well, you've finally woken up. I'd like to welcome you to my new headquarters." The shadow says.

"That voice, you can't be..." Bardok says.

"The one and only..." The figure says, "But before I say my name let me introduce you to my men."

One of the figures poses, "RECOOM!"

A shorter one poses, "JAICE!"

The tallest poses, "BURTER!"

The shortest poses, "GILDOE!"

The leader poses, "CAPTIN GINEW!"

All of them say, "TO GETHER WE ARE....THE GINEW FORCE!"

"You can't be alive, my brother killed you and it's been over a year since you've died so there's no way in hell you can be revived." Bardok says.

"Ah but you'd be amazed how many loop holes we found in that, you see we're not our own flesh and blood bodies, just mere robotic replicas with our brains in it." Ginew says.

"That's enough Ginew, you may step down." a voice says.

"Th-th-that voice...It can't be." Bardok says.

"Very good memory Bardok Jr!" the small lizard like creature with white skin and purple forehead, stomach, and shoulders comes out, "I'm impressed that a monkey like you remembers me."

"That's Freezer?!" Rei says as she looks at the creature with a puzzled look on his face, "I expected something a bit more fearsome looking."

"Don't let his appearence fool you, he can destroy this whole solar system with his pinky finger." Bardok yells.

"Yes, that's true and I intend to do that after I blow up the earth and get rid of you monkies." Freezer says, "Just like I did with your father, Bardok Sr., you've should have heard him...'Help me please i don't want to die!'" he laughs.

"You only killed them because you were afraid of one of them ACTUALLY becoming STRONGER than you."

"The day I am affraid of a MONKEY like you, is the day hell will freeze over."

"DON'T CALL ME A MONKEY!" he goes Super Saiya-jin 2 and breaks from his chains.

"We've got a lively one here," Freezer says.

"Want me to take care of it?" Ginew says.

"No need, I'll take care of the pest." Suddenly there's an explosion and Sailor Saturn appears by the cage.

"Who the hell is this?!" Freezer says.

"I am the Sailor Scout of Destruction, and I have come to kill you Freezer,"

She breaks the cage open and turns to Sailor Moon, "Qucik go to the second level of power!"

"Right," She does the whole transform into Super Sailor Moon thing and she stands by Saturn with the rest of the scouts, Uranus and Neptune join them with Tuxedo Mask. She turns to Freezer and says, "You've got no right to just blow up a planet because you don't like it. From what I hear the Saiya-jin obeyed your every command and you still killed them all just because of your pride. Well that's no way to treat someone. I Stand for love! I stand for

justice, I'm Sailor moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish evil racist aliens, and that means you."

"Ginew, take care of the pests, I'll take the monkey over here." Freezer says.

"Ginew Force! ATTACK THE PIXIES!"

"Right boss, RECOOM FLAMES OF FURY!" He hits Mars.

"MARS!" Bardok goes Super Saiya-jin 3, he grows longer hair and his eyebrows dissapear.

"This guy is easy," Venus says, "VENUS CRECENT BEAM!" It hits Gildoe and he dies.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Both attacks hit Jaice and he dies.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Both attacks hit Burter.

"Time to fight fire with fire," Mars says, "MARS FIRE SOUL!" The flames hit Recoom and he falls back then he goes to grab Mars.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKER!" It hits Recoom and kills him.

"MOON RAINBOW HEART ACHE!" Sailor Moon says and the attack hits Ginew and he dies.

"Now to get Freezer," Moon says.

"Since you're at 100% I too will go 100%." Freezer says as he powers up, the lab crumbles and the moon palace rises up. Freezer's shoulders increase in size and so do his muscles.

Bardok blasts then tries to grab him from behind but Freezer grabs him and slams him to the ground then he grabs him with his tail and starts punching him and then he turns Bardok to the full earth.

"Take one last look at the earth monkey!" he laughs but Bardok just starts

convulsing again he looks at the earth and his eyes turn red and he increases

in size. He turns into a giant gold ape.

"W-w-what the hell is this?!" Freezer says as he looks at the big gold ape, it starts to shrink.

"What's the matter Freezer? You arent scared of me are you? After all I'm just a mere monkey right?" Bardok says. Freezer starts getting mad and starts shooting Bardok but he dodges and says, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HA!" He hits Freezer. He goes behind Freezer and he tries to grab Bardok with his tail but Bardok dodges kicks Freezer into a pillar. Freezer gets up.

"It's time to finish this fight once and for all!" Freezer says and he launches two energy discs at Bardok, but he flies away and starts towards Freezer.

"You've got to be kidding, I'm not falling for THIS trick again." Freezer says but Bardok hurls a blast and Freezer jumps out of the way, Bardok appears infront of him.

"I'm going to SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU," He starts hitting Freezer then he

jumps back, "FREEZER! LOOK OUT!" It's too late and he gets cut in half by his own attack.

"Well that's that." Bardok says as they all go back to his ship. Suddenly Freezer speaks.

"H-h-h-help....help me," He barely says, "Help me please."

"HELL NO!" Bardok says as he blasts Freezer.

Now that's the end of the story, Bardok and Rei start dating, and they decide to go camping but little do they realize that the woods are haunted...(Read the Freezer Cult Project to find out what happens next)

The End


End file.
